Meant for Freedom
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: I was never meant to love or be loved.- Terra. Rated for swearing. One shot or may turn to a story, you decide!
1. Chapter 1

**Meant for Freedom**

**Authors note: Hey all! Mystery girl is back. I'm not sure if this will turn into a story or not. For now, it'll be posted as complete but if I get 15 reviews I'll start making it a story. So if it does become more than a one shot, bare with me. I'm a college student so I don't have much free time and finals are almost here. As always I don't own Teen Titans, whatever restaurants or products or Terra. I own a Pikachu toy though. Oh yeah, Terra's POV. **

I sat alone on a rock staring out at the ocean. I miss them. I could see the view of their home perfectly. Most importantly, I can almost see him playing video games. He's the one I missed the most. He took my breath away from the very first time we locked eyes. It sucked; needing him and hurting him sucked so much. There he was just a mile or so away from me and I couldn't tell him the truth; I couldn't bear to leave him again if we got to close.

People may wonder why I left him in the first place. I have my reasons. For starters, I thought Beast Boy told the rest of the team my little problem with controlling my powers. Another reason, it wouldn't be long until I hurt someone again or caused problems. The last and seemingly most important to me, I fell in love with him. Why would someone run from love? Don't people look for it their entire lives? I guess I'm too different.

I was never meant to fall in love. But I did anyways. I was never supposed to want to change myself and become dependent on a person. I was always meant to be alone. Beast boy made me fall for him just by looking at me and making me laugh. When a person who shouldn't love actually does, shit hits the fan and nothing works out. I didn't want him or anyone else to change me. I was meant to run around and be wild. I was like a modern day gypsy. I should never stay in one place for more than a month. Danger follows me, why would I want to chance it showing up if I got comfortable?

People would get suspicious of me if I stayed in one place for long. Few people know this about me but I'm immortal. My earth powers make me unable to die somehow. My theory is that when I got these powers from the scientists the serum made me this way. Beast boy knew what I was. He also knew that he too was immortal. We could have looked sixteen for the rest of our lives together. Now, we walk this path alone. He said that the whole team knew about him. Raven would live longer because of her demon status. Starfire's people lived to be 300 anyways. Cyborg would continue to live until his batteries died for good. Robin was the only normal one.

I continue to stare out across the water thinking of my life. I had to save the city. Beast boy was waiting for me to show my face in town after the volcano accident. The Terra statue was just something I made to keep the public thinking she was gone, leaving Mariah in her place. Mariah, Terra's twin sister that didn't get powers like Terra did and the normal twin.

It was dark now. I could see the stars starting to shine on the lake and the moon reflected perfectly right near the tower. I knew I had to make things right. Maybe Beast Boy and I could run around the world together. Beast boy and I could both run free. We could live forever in each other's arms. It was a nice thought. Maybe I didn't need to face everything alone. I pulled some the floor of the ocean up to make a path straight to the tower.

Once on the island I grabbed a chunk of rock to ride up. I waited patiently for him to win and do his little victory dance. I giggled as I watched him stare at me, like he was hallucinating. Being the bitch that I was, when he closed and rubbed his eyes I ducked back down from his view and started to fly back down on the island to knock on the door. Luckily, I was out of his sight. He was probably muttering curses and telling himself to get a grip. I chuckled to myself when I heard him still muttering and cursing while he walked over to open the door. The look on his face was priceless.

"Am I hallucinating again?" He asked breathlessly.

"No." I simply stated.

"Were you really just in front of the window or did I imagine that?"

"That was real, B."

He hugged me. He kissed my forehead and held me for a good two minutes. "Please tell me you're staying."

"I might. You know how I am." I felt him nod against the top of my head. He may be immortal but I guess he still grew. "Are you busy right now?"

"My video games could wait. Nothing compares to you Terra, and nothing ever will." He whispered in my ear. Shivers went up and down my spine.

"Good." With that I lifted us up into the air.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Terra, your surprises can be scary."

"This one is good. I promise. I owe you, right?

He nodded and we rode in silence for the rest of the very short trip. When we got to the caves and caverns, he instantly knew where he was. "We met you here."

"Yeah, I've been camping out over there." I pointed to the area where I killed the giant scorpion.

"Come home with me. We can be together and when people get weirded out about how long we've been looking this young we can run together. We can be together until the world ends or something. I just want you. Forever and ever babe, that's all I've ever wanted with you."

"Garfield, you and I both know that I wasn't meant for love. I was meant to be free and rely on no one. I was meant to endure everything without any help or support. I love you but it's not what I was made for."

"I can change that." He quickly pulled me in to capture my lips with his. I didn't have time to register what was going on but I knew what I was feeling. I knew I loved him. Maybe I shouldn't deny it any longer. Maybe I was meant to love him. The thought terrified me but maybe I'll get used to it. Maybe I'll never know what I was meant for.


	2. finding Terra

**Meant for Freedom**

Authors note: I realize that I said that I wouldn't update unless I got 15 reviews but I'm bored. Mehh… Well anyways this one is Beast Boy's POV.

XOXOXO Mystery Girl

It's been two days since I last saw her. I still think I see her all the time. I wish I had gone with her. She had given me the options. I've dreamt about that moment over and over, I wonder what it would be like if I had gone with her.

****Flashback****

"Beast boy, you've got to get back before the others worry about you." She whispered as she laid her head against my shoulder. She was didn't want to leave this spot anymore than I did. But I knew she was right.

"Come with me, Terra." I whispered back to her. I lifted her chin up to my face so I can look her directly in the eyes. I knew that we could have forever like this. Her beautiful oval face surrounded by long blonde hair. She looked fantastic. She always did.

"I can't darling. I love you, but I got to go. You can come join me. Leave a note, call Robin, leave now and send a god damn carrier pigeon, or just not tell them. We can run forever." I wanted to believe in her words so much. I automatically thought of sad, lonely country songs.

"I can't. I've got to stay here. The others need me here to help protect the city. I'll miss you though. When we have to leave this city, I'll find you. When I can't fight here anymore I'll find you. I will never rest until we are together again. We'll be together again."

I left her then, with one last kiss.

****end flashback****

In my dreams, I imagine me going with her, not staying here. I told the others about our little date. They didn't understand why I didn't go with her. They would have thought that he would've jumped at the chance to run away with her for the rest of time. I wish I had now. I stayed for the team, but they would've accepted it. I miss her.

**Next Day**

At 10 in the morning I woke up. I packed a couple of bags of my things before going downstairs to pack a couple of bags food. I didn't know where she had gotten to in these past few days. She could've gone in any direction. I didn't know where she was planning to go. I decided to go back to where we first met her. Maybe there would be a clue; I knew I couldn't follow her foot prints since she probably flew on a rock. I had to track her. Maybe she would draw an arrow in the dirt, or maybe she left a note under a rock. I had to find her.

I got the food ready. I simplified all of my things into just two bags instead of the four I had originally planned on. I went into the training room where I saw Robin working out. I had to tell him.

"Robin, I need to talk to you." I started hesitantly. It looks like he knew what I was going to tell him.

"You're leaving." He definitely knew what I was going to do. "I saw this coming. Plus the bags gave it away. Good luck, Beast boy. I know you can find her."

"Thanks man. I got to get going. Could you tell the others good bye for me?"

"Of course I will. Get out of here."

So I left. I didn't run into any of the others on my way which was good. I feel like I wouldn't keep going. I love all of my friends but I needed to go to her.

I got to the cavern where I had first seen her and last seen her. I looked around for any type of clue that could tell me where she could have gone. I searched for an hour before I finally saw the note attached to the cavern wall.

_Garfield,_

_I knew you would come after me eventually and start here. I guess you want to know where I'm going. I can give you a hint. Remember all those nights that we would stay up and talk about all the places we want to visit because we would have forever to see them all? Well what was the first one on that list? I'll tell you it wasn't Paris or Madrid. It also wasn't Sydney or Rome. I know you'll get it. I love you. See you whenever. _

_XOXO Forever,_

_Terra_

Okay, our list had been Paris, Sydney, Rome, Madrid, Barcelona, Milan, Pisa, and Krakow (for those who don't know this is where Auschwitz, the concentration camp, in Poland.) So I can cross the first four off the list. I knew that Krakow wasn't the first and neither was Pisa. Something told me Milan was first. I remember her telling me that she would love to lose her virginity in Milan. She wanted to go there for site seeing too but she thought it would be crazy romantic. She was right. I guess I'll start there.

I flew off into the night. I landed in England the next morning to eat and take a quick nap in the woods. Carrying the bags over the ocean was not an easy task. I traveled in the ocean as a whale and carried the bags in my mouth. I was exhausted. I found a comfortable spot to rest. After the nap it was about three in the afternoon. I gathered the bags in a comfortable position to fly to Milan. I didn't know how long she would be staying there or where exactly she would be but I knew she'd go there. The thing that most people don't know about Terra is that she loves the Theatre. The La Scala Theatre was one place she wanted to see. I'll start there.

I got there after an hour of flying. I paid the admission and got right in. I walked around to take pictures. Then I found some security guards and other people that worked there to ask if they had seen her anywhere. I asked probably fifteen people before one security guard recognized her.

"I was told to look out for you. When I asked her how to describe you she said to just look for the green kid. She wasn't kidding then. She gave this note so I could give it you." The guy told me in his think Italian accent.

"Thank you, sir." I took the note from him.

_Garfield, _

_I guess you found me. I told him that if you didn't show in a week to just hide this somewhere to make you work for it. I hope you got here within a week. I'm staying at the Hotel Spadari al Duomo until Wednesday next week. The hotel is about two blocks away from the Theatre. The room is under Tara Marakov. If I'm not there, find out what room I was in to find the room. _

_Love Forever,_

_Terra_

I left the Theatre after getting directions from the security guard. I ran to the hotel and talked to the receptionist.

"Bonjourno, I'm looking for Tara Marakov."

"Room 231."

I grabbed my bags and ran up the stairs to the second floor. I raced down the hall for 231. I knocked. And waited. I hoped she was still in there. I heard her voice call out saying just a minute. I was so antsy. She asked who it was.

"Garfield Logan." The footsteps ran.

She flung open the door and before I could register what was happening, she was in my arms. Where she belonged.

Authors note number 2: okay this will be a story.


	3. A night in Milan

**Meant For Freedom**

**Authors note: Hey all, I'll be updating when I can. I am a college student, just so you know. It has now time for the rating to be uped to M. Enjoy! Set in Terra's POV**

He was here. I didn't know what else to do but fling the door open and jump into his arms. Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, My love, whatever you wanted to call him, was here in Milan with me. This was perfect. I knew he'd find me. I knew that he would be lonely so I left notes in places hoping he would find me. I knew that eventually he would look for me but that could be fifty years from now. I'm so glad it only took a few days for us to be reunited. I knew this boy so well.

"You're here." I whispered in his ear as he pulled me out of his arms and into the bedroom with his things. He moved me onto the bed. "Please, tell me you're real."

"Terra, it's me. I'm right here. I'm real. This isn't a dream." He whispered back to me. "I promise to never leave you again. We're together, Terra, until the day the Earth no longer exists, and you'll be with me."

He sat me down on the bed while he sat next to me. Held my hands in his and kissed me. It was the most perfect kiss I could ever ask for. I knew what was going to happen, mostly because I was so sure that he would remember what I said so long ago about what I'd like to do in Milan. Now here I was, sitting on a bed making out with a guy, in Milan. So it doesn't take a mathematician to put two and two together.

He slowly leaned me down onto the bed. It wasn't rushed. The kisses held no pressure, no expectations. I knew that if I asked him to, he would stop. We both knew that either of us could stop whatever we were doing if we felt uncomfortable, not that he'd ever admit to it though. As he laid me there, I kept thinking about how much it hurt. Then I thought about if I could get pregnant or not. Did he bring a condom? I'm not on birth control, and even though we were immortal sixteen year old kids, would are kids be immortal? Would we have the same possible consequences?

"Terra, relax. Stop me at any time." He whispered to me. He knew something was wrong. He guessed wrong though. I relaxed anyways. I trusted him. "I'm here for you no matter what."

That's what did it. That promise. Those few words could stop all my thoughts in an instant. He slowly moved his hand up and down my sides. Taking a moment to hesitate or for me to stop him, he moved his hand across my chest and onto my boob. Now, I'm not exactly well endowed in that area so I was hoping he liked it anyways, I knew I did. I loved him touching my body. We both knew that this would be a new experience for both of us. I love him. I wanted him to be my first everything. Aside from kiss, he was.

His tongue slid inside my mouth as I felt him reach for the hem of my shirt. His hand moved upwards to underneath my bra. I couldn't help but groan at the contact. His hand snaked behind my back and undid my bra clasp. I arched my back so I could make it easier on him. Soon his hands were free to touch my chest as they please. I figured since he felt my boobs, he should be able to see them.

I broke the kiss only long enough to sit up and take off my shirt. After it was off my head hit the pillow and he got on top of me. I moaned at the feel of his erection against my thigh. I moved my hands downwards so I could take off his shirt. Feeling his bare skin against mine was a lot for pleasurable then I ever would've thought. I could feel his penis pulsing with need of a release. I moved my hand down further to touch it. I felt him moan into my mouth.

I moved my hand underneath his pants and boxers, he felt extremely hard and big. Okay, I'm no doctor, but I feel like this should hurt. I also have no experience to base this observation off of, but he was bigger than most guys. He moved off me so we can lie beside each other. He undid the buttons of both of our pants and I started to move his off him. I kicked mine off of me and onto the floor where the rest of our clothing lay.

There we were, only in our underwear and in Milan in a beautiful hotel bedroom. We broke apart again to look into each others' eyes and moved underneath the blankets. He tilted my chin back up to him and kissed me again. The kisses kept coming and his hand slid down my body to my legs. I was glad I shaved and put on sexy underwear. He moved the garment down my smooth legs while I kicked it off part of the way so we didn't have to break apart again. His hand moved in-between my legs. I was nervous. I knew that I had no reason to be but I was. His finger delicately ran up and down over my slit. I suddenly started to feel even more wet and more butterflies in my stomach. He carefully parted my legs a little so he could put a finger in me. At first, the intrusion was slightly painful then I got used to it and it felt really good. His finger came out and played with what I figured was my clitoris. He rubbed me until I came all over his hand.

To reciprocate the action I moved my hands to his waist to pull his boxers down. He was more than happy to help me with this. I looked down at it. It was a little odd looking to me. But I figured he was bigger than I thought other guys were. I reached for it and slowly started to pump him. He moaned softly as I did this. I figured he was close when it got louder. He almost came and I decided to give him a blow job to finish it. I was hesitant at first. After a couple of minutes, right when I got used to it, he exploded. The salty liquid went down my throat and I wiped my mouth before kissing my way back up to him.

"You didn't need to do that, Terra." He told me. His eyes still held lust in them.

"I wanted to."

"We can stop now you know. I won't be mad. You've done more than enough already for one night." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I want to keep going." I told him as I moved up to straddle his hips. He made some sort of motion to his pants. He had come prepared. I got off him to get the small foil square from his pocket.

I handed it to him and he rolled it on. I moved to straddle him again. This time, I knew it would be painful. Instead of letting me straddle him, he flipped me over and got between my legs at my entrance. He looked down, waiting for a confirmation. I closed my eyes and nodded. My hand went to my sides right as he started to push in.

The first couple of tries it didn't go in. So he spread my legs a little wider and thrust completely in all at once. It went in that time. I cried out into his shoulder as I felt my hymen break. My fingers were digging into the sheets. He kissed away tears that had graced my cheeks. He whispered how much he loved me into my ear. I told him I loved him too and he could move.

The pain was still there throughout almost the entire experience. I didn't really enjoy it until the end when we both climaxed at the same time.

He rolled off me, took the condom off and put it into the trash. He laid back down beside me, taking me into his arms.

"Did you enjoy that, babe?" He whispered. He probably already knew my answer.

"Not really. It was painful throughout most of it." I admitted to him. I knew he'd feel bad. "I think next time, it'll be better for me. The first time always sucks for the girl."

"I know but I hate knowing that I hurt you. I really liked it Terra. I'm glad my first time was with you. I love you more than you can imagine."

"And I love you too." Tears were on my cheeks again. "I don't regret it. I just feel weird. Like a part of me is gone."

"We don't have to do it again until you're ready." He held me closer.

"I think I was ready. I just feel different."

"Let's get some sleep darling girl."

"Good night, Gar."

"Good night, love."

That night I slept comfortably in his arms.


	4. The rest of their lives

**Meant For Freedom**

Authors note: I still don't own.

The next morning I woke up in Beast boy's arms. I was happy he was here. I had always hoped he would be with me forever. I looked up at him and noticed he was already awake. His eyes met mine.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my back.

"Good Morning. Where should we go today?"

"Where ever you want Terra. We have forever to do what we want. We can even stay here if you want. For probably a few years before they figure out we don't age."

"Let's stay here then. For five years. Then let's move to Poland. We can move every five to ten years." I looked at him hopefully. He nodded signaling that he was onboard with the plan.

"Then we can go to Barcelona. Or Madrid. Or anywhere. We have forever Terra; we can go anywhere at least once. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two got ready for the day and went out to rent an apartment in the city. They were happy to start forever with each other that day. After they lived in Milan for seven years, the two ran off to Poland. They were able to be there for some years. They were able to pass as 20 year olds and also found an ability to make the look older than they actually were by a couple of years. In Poland they stayed for ten years. They moved to Madrid, then Paris, the Pisa, Sydney, Barcelona, and Barbados. In Sydney they met up with Raven and Robin. Raven had marked Robin as hers which gives him the ability to live as long as she does. Cyborg had run out of batteries and had a heart attack so he was unable to live. Star fire had gone back to her home planet quite some time ago. The couple continued to travel forever.


End file.
